Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage devices, and more particularly, to a test-strip storage vial.
Description of Related Art
In biological and chemical fields, test strips are frequently used in the process of experimentation and testing. Additionally, test strips are also needed in medical testing procedures. The accessibility of test strips is crucial in all the process.
Most common test-strip storage vial is a plastic bottle with ordinary screw cap. When accessing the test strip, people have to unscrew the bottle cap then take out the test strip. The bottle cap must be fastened quickly after use to avoid exposure to moisture causing the failure of the test strips.
The repeated operation of opening and closing the bottle cap can also reduce the efficiency of the testing process. Meanwhile, the test strips in the bottle can be affected by the moisture in the surrounding environment and fail to function normally. When the storage device is used for testing the blood glucose, the first step is to prick a finger using a blood taking needle, then collect a blood sample using the test strip. Under such circumstance, the user can only access the test strip with only one hand. As a result, it's very inconvenient to open the bottle cap. Additionally, the test strip may be contaminated by the sweat or other impurities on user's hand thus producing inaccurate test results Accordingly, accessing the test strip by using hands is not ideal, and using a conventional screw-cap plastic bottle can be inconvenient.
In conclusion, the inconvenience of accessing and high risk of contamination of test strips are urgent problems need to be solved for those skilled in this field.